ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Uumaluns
Go Back To: Species & Races Naming Inspiration: * (Finnish) Alien = Ulkomaalainen Design Inspiration: * The Ittri OC race by OrangeSavannah Nicknames: * Biology & Miscellaneous: Origin, Body Substance & Transformation Ability: The bodies of Uumaluns are made of a completely alien form of matter compared to what normally exists within each of the 6 realms. This is because the origin of the Uumalun species is from outside of these Realms. They come from a completely different universe and managed to travel to Ozrius through the use of an inter-dimensional portal. It is actually quite similar to how humans first arrived onto Ozrius. The matter which makes up the Uumaluns has unrivaled ability for self manipulation. What this means is that it has the ability to behave as any phase of matter, solid, liquid, gas, etc. The matter can also change almost any and all of its physical properties, except with limitations regarding mass and durability. Using the self manipulation ability of their bodies, the Uumaluns can manifest extra body parts, or other features such as a mouth, eyes, horns, claws, or even bigger changes like changing body size or shape. In it's default state, the Uumalun body takes the general shape of the host it took over, but otherwise does not have any outward physical features whatsoever. Basically they are like blank featureless mannequins until they decide to use their transformation abilities. Life-force: Unlike other creatures, which effectively go into a coma or brain dead like state without a soul, the body of a Uumalun can continue functioning and thinking without one, although it will be running on biological programming and instincts. Reproduction: Uumaluns do not actually reproduce sexually, or even asexually. Instead they work more like a disease or virus. In order to create a new Uumalun, a existing Uumalun must infect a victim of its choosing through physical contact. This physical contact must be prolonged, otherwise it will just cause chemical type burns on the victims skin. If a victim is in contact with either an Uumalun or some body part / fluid of one, then the infection will be successful and proceed. The way this happens is that the alien matter attacks the hosts body and then converts anything it touches into more of itself. This process feeds upon itself until the entire body of the victim is transformed to the alien matter. At this point the body will grow a hard shell around itself and under go a final metamorphosis similar to moths or butteries in their cocoons/chrysalises. After this is complete, a new Uumalun is born. Note: The damage dealt to targets who get touched by an Uumalun is because of the unique alien nature of their bodies. The substance does not agree at all with any other form of matter and will act hostile towards it, seeking to destroy it. Note: When a new Uumalun is made, the alien matter does not interfere with any of the spiritual parts, which includes the soul of the victim. This means that the new Uumalun has the same soul as the victim it once was. Newly born Uumaluns do have temporary amnesia, and sometimes will have minor personality changes. Survival rate. There is a mortality / survival rate when dealing with converting victims into new Uumaluns. On average the percentage of victims who survive the final metamorphosis and become Uumaluns is 1%. In the cases of failure, it is because either one or more parts of the process didn't work perfectly. The first problem that can occur is that the alien matter somehow fails to fully convert the victim and self destructs. The self destruction can also randomly happen during the cocoon phase. The more common occurrence though is that the soul rejects it's new body and leaves to become a shadow. What then becomes of the newly formed body is that the brain fully takes over and it effectively becomes a single minded beast which craves killing. Note: What is actually happening is that the Uumalun being a single minded killing machine without a soul is the intended result, and that the 1% in which the soul does not reject the new alien body and subsequently takes over is the exception. Shedding / Molting Cycle: Each and every Uumalun goes through a cycle in which they shed their old body and reveal a new body underneath. The first time one goes through the cycle, it will usually take roughly 1 yun, and then for every time the Uumalun goes through the cycle again, the length between beginning and end will length by roughly 1.15 times. During the time between the start and end of the cycle, where the shedding happens, the body will start out at its peak strength then slowly decline until the end of the cycle. Once the new cycle begins, the new body that the Uumalun gains will be slightly stronger than it's last one and this body will also slowly decline in strength over the next cycle. Note 1: is that at the beginning of each cycle, where the body is at its strongest, it will be almost glowing and be brightly colored. As its strength declines, so too will the vibrancy of the body's color and eventually near the end of the cycle the body can even become a lifeless grey. Note 2: There are some exceptions to Note 1. There are rare cases in which an Uumalun will have a more distinctly unique body from its kin and sometimes these rare Uumalun do not have a color at all. With these special cases, there is practically no way to tell how far through a cycle the Uumalun currently is. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Mental Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: * Hair & Nails: * Eyes: * Ears: * Arms: * Legs: * Horns & Tusks: * Tails & Wings: * Body Type: Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: * Female Population: Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ * Longest: * Potential: Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: * Average Strength of Magic: Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: * Survival Range: * Comfort Range: Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ ft inches ~ lbs * Female: ~ ft inches ~ lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ * Record: ~ Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ * Record: ~